Alisha Daniels
Alisha Bailey is a fictional character in the television series, Misfits. She is portrayed by Antonia Thomas. Biography Before community service A typical party goer, Alisha would often hit nightclubs with the intention of seducing other men. On one occasion, she got caught by a police officer after buying drugs from a dealer. She tried to flirt her way out of .]] this situation, but failed. She got let off with a caution after she pointed the dealer out to the cop. Later, Alisha is pulled over for drink-driving and, after pretending to perform fellatio on the breathaliser, is arrested when the police found she was four times over the limit. The police has sentenced her to do community service. Series 1 Alisha finds herself forced to do community service, a task which she refuses to take seriously; she interrupts probation worker Tony by answering her phone on the first day, ignoring his orders to pay attention. Alisha, along with Curtis, Nathan, Kelly, Simon and Gary, are told to paint the nearby benches by the lake when a freak storm looms over the sky. Despite their best efforts, the group are struck by its lightning and knocked to the floor. The next day, as the group take a break from cleaning up vandalism against the community centre .]] wall, Alisha tells the boys about the details of her arrest until Kelly arrives to warn them about Tony, who is overcome with rage as a direct result of the storm. Alisha soon discovers her power moments after Tony is killed when Curtis grabs her arm to stop her from leaving, even further when she touches Simon. The group decide to ditch Tony's body, as well as Gary's, beneath the flyover. Soon after, the group are told to help with a party for the elderly at the community centre, now under the supervision of Sally. Alisha's power makes the task somewhat difficult when asked to dance with one elderly man. By this time, Alisha is attracted to Curtis and uses her power against him in order for them to have sex in the changing rooms, despite the risk of in order to have sex with him.]]someone knowing about the murder of Tony. Annoyed that Curtis doesn't like her taking advantage of him, Alisha abuses her power further by manipulating other men, including temporary volunteer worker Ben. Finally growing tired of being untouchable, Alisha and Curtis reconcile and decide upon mutual masturbation in order to overcome her power. Shortly after breaking up with Samantha, Curtis tells Alisha about the trouble he went through to ensure he ended the relationship, much to her annoyance, and realises that she and Curtis are becoming a serious couple. A week later, Alisha and the group witness a new youth-run 's funural.]]organisation known as Virtue taking the area by storm with its success. One night, Alisha is kidnapped by the group and brainwashed by their leader, Rachel Leyton. The next day, a smartly dressed Alisha politely acknowledges the group before joining the Virtue team, later arranging for Curtis to be kidnapped. She is eventually freed from Rachel's control following her death, also witnessing Nathan becoming impaled in the process. She attends the funeral with Curtis, Simon and Kelly before heading out for a drink in the evening. Series 2 impersonates Alisha.]]Alisha and the group are resuming their community service when they are sent a message via paper airplane to visit Nathan's grave. After exhuming Nathan from the ground, the group learn of his immortality. The next day, the group are told to supervise a day out visit for patients from a psychiatric ward. One patient in particular, Lucy, envies Simon for his group of friends and uses her power to change into their appearance, including Alisha, and turns them against each other. It is through this that the group learn of Sally's death and decide to dump the body in the nearby river. Over the coming days, Alisha and the group are visited by the mysterious Super Hoodie figure, who is seemingly watching out for them. One night at an underground rave, the group, along with Nathan's half-brother Jamie and barmaid Lily, are given drugs which inadvertently reverse their powers; after knocking into Curtis (and several other party-goers), Alisha receives dirty looks and comments of repulsion upon touching them until she leaves the club. .]] The next day, the group break into the home of what they believe to be Super Hoodie's hideout, only to learn that the flat belongs to another woman. Later, while walking home, Alisha is mugged in a block of flats and is rescued seconds later by Super Hoodie. He helps her up using his bare hands, and Alisha discovers that he is immune to her power. Curious, Alisha deliberately lands herself in trouble later by insulting a passer-by, only to be knocked unconscious after falling down a flight of stairs. She wakes up in Super Hoodie's lair and discovers the group's pictures scattered across the wall, surrounding a series of timers counting down to zero. She approaches the figure in the shower, and is startled to learn that the person .]]following the group is Simon. He explains to her that he is from the future and must ensure certain events carry out accordingly, whilst also implying a relationship between the two in the future. Alisha grows fond of future Simon, even going as far as having sex without the use of her power. While in his apartment, Alisha learns that it is she who tells the media about the effects of the storm, telling them about the discovery of her own power. Because of her relationship with future Simon, Alisha's relationship with Curtis gradually deteriorates. One morning, the group receive a new young offender, Ollie, and the group are told to go dies in her arms.]]litterpicking. In doing so, the group are confronted by a man who is literally living in a video game, and find themselves constantly hounded by him. After deciding to comply with his ransom of £10,000 for Kelly's safety, the five of them find themselves captured and awaiting further torture. During the ensuing commotion, Alisha is freed tries to escape, only to be rescued by future Simon by taking a bullet for her; Simon then tells Alisha that she must burn his corpse before the others learn his identity. After her community service was over, she took a job as a a barmaid. During the first 3 months after her community service was over, Alisha told Simon about the identity of Super Hoodie and they became a couple. She sold her power to a 'power dealer' to get her life back, but is later subjected to its effects when she is attacked by Elliot, a priest who purchased her power and others from the dealer, although Elliot's subsequent death negates any possibility that she can get her old power back. Alternate Timelines In the Series 1 episode 4, Curtis uses his power to go back in time and change events, one of which is ensuring the survival of his then-girlfriend Samantha, whilst also avoiding arrest. In this timeline, since Curtis was not there to save them, Alisha, Kelly and Simon are beaten to death by an enraged Tony following the storm, while Nathan survives the assault. A memorial is placed outside the community centre entrance in their memory. In the Series 2 episode 3, Alisha finally meets the man beneath the Super Hoodie, who reveals himself as Simon from the future. While it is unclear how far in the future this Simon is originally from, it is implied that Alisha dies at some point. In episode 4, Future Simon sacrifices himself by taking a bullet in the chest for her, presumably altering the outcome of the future. Characterization Alisha is the party girl of the Misfits, gaining an ASBO for constant drunk driving. : " Your mum has never met a girl like me." — Alisha As long as Alisha’s the centre of everyone’s world, then she is happy. Her biggest concern is that she retains being a irresistible girl for another year running. When the party’s over she’ll jump into her car and find another one. Which is what got her into her jumpsuit and ankle tag in the first place. Alisha is now stuck with the worst comedown of all: a day job that might as well be shovelling dirt for all she cares. Not only is Alisha cut off from her friends, she is forced to associate with losers all day. Her character slowly matures over the time that Superhoodie is alive. For example, before she discovered Superhoodie's identity, she called Simon a freak after he tried to ask her out, and said she would have never dated him. After Superhoodie, Alisha starts respecting Simon more and in the Christmas special they are officially a couple. Special Power , while he's under her power's influence.]]Her ability makes anyone who touches her to want to have sex with her, sending them into a frenzy, causing them to describe their desires aloud and in graphic detail; however, her "partners" have no recollection of the act or connection to her afterward. She realises the nature of the after-effect when she first uses her power on Curtis. She has no control over this, much to her distress. In episode 3 she walks through a club and touches everyone, having an effect on both genders. She abuses the capability until she confirms her feelings with Curtis in episode three. The two then decide to try for a relationship, including "phone sex without the phone", that both acknowledge can never become physical, owing to her power. Alisha sold her ability of sexual arousal to Seth. She later is seen buying another ability however she was unable to buy back her original ability as it had already been sold to Elliot, her ability perishing with him. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters